Pilar, vamos a jugar…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Este es un fic que hasta ahora logré subir, es un fic de la serie Combo Niños. Invito a todos los fans de la serie a colocar fics sobre este programa, así ya tendrá su propia clasificación. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!


Hola a todos. Tal como lo prometí, aquí está el primero de mis fics de Combo Niños. Y por si les interesa, visiten mi galería, allí tengo algunos fanarts que he estado haciendo de ellos, y pronto seguiré poniendo más, espero les gusten. En cuanto al concurso, les queda ya poco tiempo, recuerden que tienen permitido tres entradas por participante, y que todas las entradas están publicadas en mi journal en DeviantArt, por si quieren ver los trabajos de los demás. Aclaro, en este fic ellos tienen 11 años, tal como en la serie, y en cuanto a las parejas… jejeje, bueno, eso ya lo verán en la historia. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Combo Niños no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jetix. Si alguien conoce el nombre del creador, por fa me avisan.

**Pilar, vamos a jugar…**

Un día soleado que se avecina a Novanizza, y las clases aun no comienzan, ya que apenas son las 5:30 de la mañana, pero Pilar y Paco ya están jugando en el patio:

-¡croack! –salta ella sobre Paco.

-¡croack! –salta él sobre Pilar.

-jajaja –ambos se sueltan a reír, en eso llega Azul.

-hola Pilar, hola Paco… ahm, ¿Qué están haciendo chicos?

-jugando a las ranas, se le ocurrió a Pilar.

-es una buena forma de entrenar nuestra capoeira.

-sí, y también nos divertimos, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

-… ¡seguro!

Así, retomaron el juego los tres juntos, pero en esa escena faltaba alguien, alguien que iba camino a la escuela, y que para su mala suerte se había topado con la pesada de la escuela:

-ya déjame en paz, ¿sí Karla?

-oh, vamos Serio, tú sabes bien que tú y yo haríamos una muy buena pareja juntos.

-auhm, quizás, pero falta que a mí me interese, y la verdad, no me interesa.

Karla va insistente todo el camino detrás de Serio, mientras que los amigos del chico están esperando en su salón de prácticas por el maestre Grinto y por Cabeza:

-¡gané! ¡Woohoo!

-por supuesto que sí, siempre ganas, tú inventaste el juego Pilar.

-Paco tiene razón; además, de todos nosotros, Serio es el único que te logra seguir el paso.

-mmm… y hablando de Serio, ¿no creen que ya tardó demasiado?, él siempre es muy puntual.

-mmm, nop, según el reloj de mi Divinoberry, aun está en tiempo.

-además, el maestre aun no llega, y…

-¡ush! Mejor voy a buscarlo, él ayer me dijo que jugaría conmigo.

Algo confundidos, Azul y Paco ven como Pilar se sale del salón de entrenamiento:

-Pilar parece muy preocupada por él… no crees que le pudiera suceder algo grave a Serio en el camino, ¿o sí?

-¡ash, no! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-nada, es solo que si Serio no aparece pronto, Pilar se va a poner histérica, otra vez.

-¿otra vez?, pero… espera, ¿a qué te refieres Paco?

-a que cada vez que Serio tarda en aparecer, Pilar se hace esas tontas ideas en la cabeza de que él está con alguna chica… -dice Paco con expresión de hastío y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-y, ¿Cuál es el problema si él está con alguna chica? –Paco no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como dos enormes platos.

-Azul, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta…

-¿cuenta de qué?

-¡oh~ vamos! Pero si se nota a un kilómetro de distancia… de hecho, creo que toda la escuela ya se dio cuenta…

-por eso, ¿de qué me estás hablando?

-¿en verdad no te has percatado de que a Pilar le gusta Serio?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –ahora la de los ojos de plato era ella.

-de acuerdo, tomaré eso como un no…

-Paco, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?, porque eso es una acusación muy grave.

-por supuesto que lo estoy Azul, he sido amigo de Pilar y Serio desde que teníamos tres años, yo me doy cuenta fácilmente de esas cosas.

- pero… ¡¿Cuándo en el mundo es que pasó esto?! –Azul sacudió a Paco de la ropa de forma frenética, dejando al indefenso chico mareado, la pobre de Azul estaba histérica, y es porque ella sabía sobremanera que Serio gustaba de ella, y si él se llegaba a enterar de lo de Pilar, era probable que él la rechazara, lo que generaría un conflicto entre ellos, y a la larga, traería demasiados conflictos a los Combo Niños.

-hah~… desde que teníamos 6 años… Pilar, ella me lo contó todo… -Paco responde aun aturdido, para luego sacudir su cabeza y hablar normal –Pilar me contó todo, después de interrogarla durante una hora jeje: por eso es que a ella le gusta tanto jugar con él, y por eso es que ella siempre está buscando la forma de ayudarlo cuando él tiene algún problema –dice con una sonrisa mientras se sacude la ropa.

-mejor dicho, te lo contó luego de una hora entera de haberla estado hostigando hasta que la sacaste de quicio, ¿verdad? –dice ella con los brazos cruzados voz seria y levantando una ceja.

-jijijijiji –Paco se ríe nervioso mientras se frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza, señal de que ella tenía la razón.

-(suspira)… lo malo es… -Azul dirige su mirada hacia la puerta con aflicción en su rostro -… que no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Serio cuando se entere de esto…

Y hablando de Serio, él estaba en el centro del patio de la escuela, con Karla aun detrás suyo:

-por última vez Karla, ¡ya deja de seguirme!

-pero Serio, si somos una pareja, debemos estar juntos.

-¡entiende! ¡No somos novios, ni siquiera somos amigos, no me gustas, ni tampoco me agradas, mucho menos me interesas, y créeme, que eso, jamás, JAMÁS va a suceder! ¡Y ahora déjame tranquilo!

-grrr ¡eres imposible! ¿Es por la otra que no me haces caso a mí, verdad?

-¿Qué?, ¿de cual otra estás hablando?

-de tu _"amiguita"_ la rara.

-¿amiguita rara?... espera, ¡¿a caso estás hablando de Pilar?!

-¿a caso hay alguien más "_**RARO" **_que ella en toda esta mugrosa ciudad?

-¡basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Pilar no es ninguna rara, extraña, o fenómeno como tú y el patético de Telmo la llaman! Para que lo sepas, Pilar es una chica buena, dulce, alegre, inteligente y muy linda, y ella solo es diferente… -Serio da media vuelta y camina lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, y levantando su dedo índice en alto –y sabes algo, me alegro de que sea así, porque es por eso que me gusta tanto* -Serio no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y abrir sus ojos a todo lo que pudo tras haber perdido el aliento y quedarse boquiabierto; frente a él, ante sus propios ojos, y con la misma expresión que él tenía en ese momento, estaba Pilar, inmóvil, y muy sonrojada:

-ah* Pilar, ahm, yo~… -Serio tartamudeaba sonrojado, por alguna razón, que solo el mundo sabe cual es, el pobre sentía que había dicho algo que no debía, parecía haber hablado de más…

-me alegra verlos niños, vayan al salón de entrenamiento, los alcanzaré dentro de 15 minutos.

-ah~, sí maestre, yo les aviso a los demás, bueno, nos vemos –Pilar sale corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Pilar espera! –un grito sin resultados por parte del ahora muy apenado chico.

-¿sucede algo malo Serio?

-no maestre Grinto, no sucede nada, jijijijiji… adiós –Serio habla nervioso para luego salir corriendo igual que Pilar.

En el salón, Paco y Azul están calentando, cuando son interrumpidos por la estrepitosa entrada de Pilar, quien corre a esconderse detrás de uno de los pilares:

-¡por favor no dejen que me encuentre!

-¿Pilar? –dicen ambos al unísono, para luego acercarse a donde está ella; allí, ante los ojos de ambos chicos, se encuentra una Pilar que está sentada en el piso, temblorosa, abrazando sus piernas mientras oculta su rostro entre sus rodillas:

-Pilar… -Azul se agacha y la toma del hombro -… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-nada…

-y~ ¿entonces?, ¿Qué pasó con Serio?, ¿no que lo ibas a buscar?

-Serio está con el maestre Grinto Paco; ¿podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no sea Serio?... por favor…

-está bien, y, ¿de quien te escondes?, ¿Quién no quieres que te encuentre Pilar?

La respuesta de Azul llegó justo en ese momento:

-oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Pilar?

Azul desvió la vista hacia donde estaba Pilar, y al ver la expresión de súplica de su amiga, entendió la indirecta:

-ehm… no, no la hemos visto, ¿verdad Paco?

-¿hah? –Azul le da un codazo -¡auch! No, no la hemos visto Serio, lo siento.

-mmm, bueno, si la ven, por favor díganle que la estoy buscando.

Serio se marcha y Paco da media vuelta para reclamarle a Azul:

-oye Azul, eso sí me* ¿ah?

-está bien Pilar, ya pasó, Serio ya se fue.

Paco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: Pilar, quien ha sido como una hermana para él, estaba llorando, nunca antes había pasado, y Azul trataba de consolarla; se sentía impotente, frustrado, molesto, y triste, en especial porque había sido Serio quien la había lastimado; en ese momento, Paco solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

-Azul…

-¿sí? –Paco les daba la espalda.

-cuida de Pilar por favor, vuelvo en seguida.

-espera, ¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde crees?, a hablar con Serio.

-¡Paco no! No puedes meterte en esto, no es asunto tuyo.

-sí lo es cuando él actúa como un cretino y hace llorar a "mi hermana".

-Paco, no, no te atrevas… ¡Paco! –pero él no escuchó nada de lo que le gritó Azul, solo salió a toda prisa del salón.

En el techo de la escuela se encuentra sentado Serio con las piernas en posición de loto:

-queda solo una hora para que empiecen las clases y aun no logro encontrar a Pilar… -suspira con los ojos cerrados y agacha la cabeza –es mejor que regrese, o el maestre Grinto se enfadará… -abre los ojos algo preocupado -¿Por qué tuve que decir todas esas cosas sobre Pilar? Hubiera bastado con decirle a Karla que no la molestara, pero en lugar de eso, tenía que ponerme a alabar a Pilar… es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese descontrolado de solo pensar en ella, y no sé por qué pasó eso…

-quizás porque a ti te gusta Pilar…

-… Paco, en serio, no estoy para bromas en este momento… -dice Serio frustrado.

-si quisiera bromear, te asustaría primero –le dice Paco tratando de contener la risa mientras se sienta a su lado –ya, hablando en serio, ¿no sientes como que tu yo interno trata de decirte algo?

-¿Como qué?

-¡por favor Serio! ¿Y me dices a mí que no haga bromas?

-es que no es broma Paco, en verdad estoy confundido…no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué dije todas esas cosas sobre Pilar, fue como si mi lengua tuviera mentalidad propia; ahora ella debe pensar que soy un tonto…

-¿pues qué tanto dijiste? –Serio se pone nervioso ante la pregunta y toca la punta de sus dedos.

-pues, veras~… dije algo como que ella era buena, dulce, alegre, inteligente… -y con aun más nerviosismo, frota la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras sonríe tontamente -… y creo que también dije que era muy linda…

-auch… -de nuevo Serio se pone triste.

-lo sé, por eso quería encontrarla, quería aclarar las cosas con ella, antes de que lo pueda malinterpretar… lo peor es, que lo último que dije fue "por eso me gusta tanto"… -otra vez, en esa parte regreso la expresión de "me equivoqué" -… iba a decir que me gusta estar con ella, pero no terminé porque me quedé petrificado al verla frente a mí.

Por un breve instante se quedaron en silencio, y luego Paco habló:

-oye Serio, a ti te agrada Pilar ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto! Si no me agradara no sería mi mejor amiga.

-bueno, y ¿no has pensado que quizás te agrade como algo más?... tal vez, no sé, ¿Que ella te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-solo piénsalo: les agradan casi las mismas cosas, se la pasan riendo juntos, siempre la estás mirando, buscas ayudarla en lo que puedes, te preocupas demasiado por ella; a ambos les encantan las esferas de nieve y los sabores de helado mega-raros, y… mira, desde que comenzamos a practicar la capoeira, y tenemos que entrenar en parejas, no aceptas a nadie más como pareja, ni siquiera a Azul, solo a ella…

-sí; además me encantan las plantas que tiene en su casa, y fue divertido ayudarla a hacerle al mimo.

-¿y eso no te dice nada?... –nuevamente el silencio, ahora Serio trata de pensar –una vez el maestre Grinto nos dijo que el amor verdadero nos hace fuertes y nos ayuda a superar los obstáculos, y que un falso amor nos hará actuar tontamente, y nos hace hacer cosas equivocadas…

-… pero… se supone que a mí me gusta Azul, ella es como yo… -Paco se pone de pie.

-¿estás seguro?... –Paco da media vuelta, sonríe y comienza a caminar -… porque yo no recuerdo que esté escrito que ella tenga que gustarte… -Paco se va dejando a Serio solo con sus pensamientos.

-¿y si Paco tiene razón? ¿Y si en verdad Pilar me gusta más que solo como amiga?

Tras este pensamiento, a Serio se le vienen a la memoria todos los momentos que ha pasado con Pilar: cuando se conocieron, los juegos que hacen, sus prácticas de capoeira con ella, cada vez que ella lo ayuda a pelear contra los Divinos, la corona que ella le hizo para darle suerte, y luego cuando le "regresó" su moneda de la suerte, cuando estaban jugando ambos con la esfera de nieve… y de pronto, su mente se nubló con recuerdos, recuerdos en donde él se quedaba embelesado de solo verla sonreír, y él le sonreía inconscientemente; de cierto modo, su memoria era ocupada en su mayoría por la dulce e inocente sonrisa de Pilar, ya era lo único que podía ver… hasta que reaccionó:

-ahora sí no me queda ninguna duda… -y con el sol que comenzaba a aparecer, Serio se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el salón de entrenamiento, en donde Paco, Azul, y Pilar, quien ya se había calmado, estaban calentando para comenzar a entrenar:

-¡Pilar! –grita Serio agitado desde la entrada.

-¡ah! –y Pilar corre a esconderse, pero…

-es inútil que te ocultes Pilar. Ven, necesito hablar contigo… -Serio voltea –ahm~ chicos… ¿podrían darnos un poco de espacio por aquí? Por favor.

-… seguro –Azul y Paco salen y Serio se acerca al poste detrás del que Pilar está oculta:

-Pilar, por favor, en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-nooo gracias, de seguro los alienígenas ya devoraron tu cerebro, y ahora tú quieres devorar el mío, sí, eso es, eso explica por qué dijiste todas esas cosas allá afuera, sí, eso debió pasar.

-jmjmjm… -Serio no pudo evitar reír un poco, causaba mucha gracia que Pilar siempre usaba las invasiones extraterrestres como explicación para el comportamiento "extraño" de los demás…

Serio da tres pasos y se sienta al lado de Pilar, sonriéndole tiernamente:

-no Pilar, los alienígenas no me han hecho nada –luego, cerrando los ojos y con cierto aire de superioridad le dice –y de hecho, son los zombis los que devoran cerebros –y de nuevo le habla normal, aun sonriendo para ella con gran felicidad –los extraterrestres solo manipulan las mentes humanas y estudian su comportamiento natural, no devoran el cerebro de la gente.

-ah, es cierto… o eso es lo que quieren que creamos… -ahora ella le comenta entre risas -de hecho, tú sabes bastante para no estar bajo su control.

-jajaja –ríen ambos bastante divertidos-

-y~ entonces… -Pilar se frota el brazo derecho con su mano -¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas allá afuera?

-… tal vez porque trataba de defenderte de Karla, tal y como siempre lo hemos hecho Paco y yo… -le responde Serio con tono serio en su voz y mirando al frente.

-ah, claro… -responde desanimada y con la voz entrecortada, casi amenazando con rallar en el llanto.

-… pero… -voltea su rostro para encarar a Pilar -… eso no significa que yo no sienta eso por ti…

-¡¿hah?! ¿? –la pobre abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos –espera, pero si a ti te gusta Azul, tú me lo dijiste cuando teníamos 8 años, y~ siempre la estas mirando, y te la pasas alabándola, y coqueteándole, y, y…

-jejeje –otra vez, Serio no pudo contener su risa mientras ella daba sus teorías, adoraba ver a Pilar confundirse a sí misma, era algo que ella hacía desde muy pequeña, y que a él le resultaba realmente tierno de ella…

-¿estás totalmente seguro de que los extraterrestres no se apoderaron de tu mente? –le pregunta ella con escepticismo en su rostro y apoyando sus puños en su cintura.

-… -Serio, aun sonriendo, parpadea y mira al piso, vuelve a parpadear y la mira a ella, y con la velocidad de un tigre, tal y como su tótem, le roba un beso fugaz en los labios a Pilar, lo que hizo que ella se quedara con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, y muy sonrojada –sí… no me preguntes como es que pasó, yo solo sé que me gustas, y mucho…

-…… ¡wii! –Pilar se arroja sobre Serio, cayendo ambos al suelo, ella sobre él sonriendo muy contenta, él la mira embelesado y muy feliz mientras la abraza.

-¡ajam!

-¿ves? Te dije que era buena idea quedarnos detrás del pilar del maestre Grinto Azul, o nos hubiéramos perdido de las partes emocionantes.

-sí, creo que tenías razón Paco –Azul y Paco se habían escondido dentro del salón, y ahora estaban parados frente a Serio y Pilar, observándolos y sonriendo.

-jijijijiji –ríen nerviosos Pilar y Serio tras ser atrapados por sus amigos…

Y así nos vamos alejando de Novanizza, dejando atrás a cuatro niños que esperan la llegada de su maestre para comenzar con su entrenamiento…

**Fin**

Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Yo espero que sí. Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en publicarla, pero primero me faltaba el final, y cuando ya lo tenía, ya tenía problemas con mi conexión de internet, y es la fecha en que no lo puedo reparar, por eso es que tampoco he podido hacer gran cosa con la galería (bueno, ahí también contribuye la falta de inspiración jejeje) en fin, espero poder poner pronto las nuevas entradas al concurso.

Nos vemos/leemos. Se cuidan mucho.

Ja na!


End file.
